cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Important events in Uralica's history
Category:Uralica March 2008 18 March 2008 *Uralica created by the ratification of the Tribal Constitution by representatives of 14 tribes. 19 March 2008 *Uralica joins the Christian Coalition of Countries *The first petitioners scheduled for Board Office sessions are heard. 24 March 2008 *Session #1 of the Tribal Council. The first petitioner in Council Chambers. 27 March 2008 *The "LUA-Raid Phony War." *The beginning of the Ionized-Jelly War. 28 March 2008 *Pazhga attacked by Ionicion. *Session #2 of the Tribal Council. KingJarkko makes a promise to appeal to the CCC for help after a heartfelt plea from an Udmurt woman who had lost her husband to the attack on Pazhga. As of 21 May 2008, this is still the only attack to reach Uralican soil. 29 March 2008 *Session #3 of the Tribal Council. Several infrastructure-related petitions from Board sessions brought before the Council, as well news from the ongoing war and an address to the nation. 29-30 March 2008 *The Ionic Midnight Surprise. Soldiers from Uralica and Project Earth, aided by cruise missiles and bombers, launch a magnificent offensive against Ionicion. 30 March 2008 *cease-fire declared between Ionicion and Uralica April 2008 1 April 2008 *Session #4 of the Tribal Council (late morning). Further infrastructural petitions heard. *KingJarkko declines to let his name stand in elections for CCC Minister of Security. *Session #5 of the Tribal Council (evening). First distribution of war honours, including the Kunnianmitali (Eng. Star of Glory, Russ. Медаль Славы) which was awarded to the captain of the Nenets Company, Capt. Kirill Zholtok, for his skill in the Ionic Midnight Surprise. 3 April 2008 *Session #6 of the Tribal Council. Security concerns discussed re: Ionizer, after incidents involving his former alliance's Forum being attacked. 6 April 2008 *KingJarkko awarded the field promotion of CCC Knights Templar Captain by Templar Grand Master nate1865. 7 April 2008 *Council size increased from 14 to 28. 9 April 2008 *Session #7 of the Tribal Council - called on emergency basis in the morning by KingJarkko after then-CCC member Sudetenland was attacked. First Council Session open to the general public without appointment (KingJarkko's reason: "because they didn't have time to set up security, so we might as well"), although viewers are encouraged to keep quiet unless they have a petition. Council votes unanimously in favour of defence of Sudetenland. *The beginning of the Nordic Ghost Conflict *The Southern Ocean Ambush. Uralica's first attack put Beilliran into anarchy when the Samoyed Company ambushed them in Beilliran's artificial archipelago. 10 April 2008 *cease-fire requested of Uralica and its allies by President Fionn of Beilliran, after the Samwise Offensive devastates his soldier and tank reserves. *several hours pass before dialogue begins, leading many into suspicion. Four Moksha-speaking brothers brought concerns before their board, who referred this to KingJarkko. *Session #8 of the Tribal Council - called on an emergency basis in the evening. KingJarkko makes a motion to have a reconnaissance company sent by Beilliran, with the vote finishing with 27 in favour and one abstinence. *UAF reconnaissance aircraft confirm the Jellyfishian Air Force's earlier report that Beilliran is re-arming, alarming KingJarkko. 11 April 2008 *KingJarkko leaves Uralica for CCC Headquarters. Although Beilliran does re-establish dialogue, his stalling angers the CCC in general and a compliant KingJarkko orders an all-out assault via phone. * The Battle of the Two Komis - An entire regiment of Komi and Permyak troops was sent into the heart of Beilliran, and the damage they did was nothing short of staggering. 12 April 2008 *Cease-fire finally agreed between Beilliran and the CCC. *One Tribal Board session reported a petitioner who wanted Beilliran ZIed, but while this was heard in the following Council session, it was dismissed as "over-the-top." 14 April 2008 *The Treaty of Gladius officially ends the Nordic Ghost Conflict. Signees are KingJarkko, Samwise, Invincible, Erebus Chaos, Sheldomar, and Beilliran. 15 April 2008 *Session #10 of the Tribal Council - war honours bestowed upon nine individuals for valour, including three posthumous, of which one was the second awarding of the Kunnianmitali. 21 April 2008 *Session #12 of the Tribal Council - called on emergency basis by KingJarkko. Sudetenland aggressively attacked a member of FEAR and many Uralicans who follow alliance politics are utterly furious with how someone whom their people fought and died for the defence of, could put them at risk so blatantly. They literally line up outside their board offices for kilometres, demanding action. The Council renounces his actions swiftly, while KingJarkko promises to return to CCC Headquarters. 22 April 2008 *KingJarkko returns with the news that the CCC High Council voted to expel Sudetenland. 25-28 April 2008 *Despite calls from high-ranking CCC members to war with Sudetenland after ruler Erebus Chaos refused to remove the CCC AA from his nation, CCC Minister of Defence The Kaiser opts to ignore Sudetenland for now, with tensions brewing over a possible political chain-reaction in the big picture, involving Knights of Christ member LUA. 28 April 2008 *Session #15 of the Tribal Council - called on emergency basis by KingJarkko, who informed the Council that the CCC was preparing for a possible war as an ally of LUA from outside The Knights of Christ was rumoured to be the target of an attack. 30 April 2008 *Session #16 of the Tribal Council. Regular petitions forwarded from the Boards heard, plus an announcement from KingJarkko that the feared war that prompted Session #15 was not going to happen. May 2008 1 May 2008 *The CCC Ministry of Records recruits KingJarkko and a team of Uralicans to edit the CCC Wiki pages. 3 May 2008 *Council size increased from 28 to 42. 4 May 2008 *Session #18 of the Tribal Council. A Karelian protester approved by the board spoke to the Council about the potential for repercussions from FEAR if something was not done about Sudetenland. KingJarkko calls for a further session to announce the decision of a behind-closed-doors meeting of the Council. 5 May 2008 *Session #19 of the Tribal Council. KingJarkko delivers the following televised speech: :"People of Uralica, a moral dilemma has befallen our nation, as well as the nations of our Coalition. We spent hours after yesterday's session hammering away at the Sudetenland question - should we attack, or shouldn't we? Sudetenland is a Christian nation, and was indeed our brother nation in Jesus Christ. However, his actions have put Uralica, Project Earth, Gladius, and all the other nations of the Christian Coalition of Countries in jeopardy because of an old personal grudge against a powerful alliance, and has refused to comply with orders to remove the Mark of Affiliation from his nation's institutions. We of Uralica's High Council did not wish that Sudetenland be destroyed, but we eventually agreed that something that needed to be done for security reasons. Therefore, brothers and sisters, the moment we get approval from the Coalition Minister of Defence, we go to war." 6 May 2008 *The war known as "Sudetenland Goes South" begins. 7 May 2008 *Kirov Air Force Base commissioned. 7-10 May 2008 *The Uralic Blitz. Uralican bombers hammer Sudetenland with fire bombs, eventually reducing the nation to rubble. Also called the JJ Blitz because of the pairing of Giant Jellyfish with KingJarkko. 10 May 2008 *Sudetenland declared destroyed. *Session #21 of the Tribal Council - called by Mari representative Natasha Golubovskaya. The first Emergency Session to not be called by KingJarkko. Golubovskaya reports to the Council that a young nation named Long Rifle, who had just applied for entry into the CCC, was under attack from two nations - one ghosting, the other having declared then applied to the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance. After the latter was denied entry, KingJarkko declared war on this nation, called Amerzica, marking the beginning of the campaign called "A Tale Of Two Ghosts" *Excess military aid from The Republic of Displaced Calvinists has Uralicans quietly nervous as the ratio of soldiers to citizens approaches 1:1, however KingJarkko supports the move as a temporary necessity. Displaced Calvinist soldiers to be phased out and replaced by Tribes soldiers as population grows. 11 May 2008 *Uralica was once again mainly involved in the aerial combat aspect of war. *The Kirov Massacre. Estonian ace pilots destroyed an entire squadron of Amerzican bombers, who were only escorted by a single fighter. KingJarkko branded his opponent Manuel Raponzo "foolhardy" and "daft." *In the face of mounting scandal concerning Norden Verein, KingJarkko denounces all racial supremacism while re-iterating his commitment to maintaining the rights of people within Uralica who are "Uralic by choice, not by blood." *The Samoyed Raid - as Amerzica was sent into anarchy, a mixed company of Nenets and Samoyed troops barrelled into Amerzica's capital, Roponz, doing a shocking amount of damage. 12 May 2008 *Manuel Raponzo flies his last remaining aircraft into Uralica, and the pilot returns later that day with his craft severely damaged. *The Battle of Cerrito - Amerzica beefs up his soldiers enough to raise the ire of the Enets and Samoyeds still in the area only twelve hours after the Samoyed Raid, and they roll into Cerrito and hammer them without warning, killing two thirds of Amerzica's troops. *Session #22 of the Tribal Council - televised. A suggestion by a Finnish trooper strikes a chord with KingJarkko, who holds a vote on sending aid to Long Rifle, which passes unanimously. KingJarkko also gives a rousing speech directed at the troops of his nation. 13 May 2008 *The first day of the Siege of Monterrey. 14 May 2008 *KingJarkko recalled to CCC Headquarters, given the rank of Grand Master of the Knights Templar. *KingJarkko delivers a call to arms to all CCC Knights Templar within Nation strength range to come to the aid of Long Rifle against talin, ghoster of the Viridian Entente. *Session #23 of the Tribal Council - business as usual, except for a Selkup petitioner from Ukhta, who wants to see more development of the infrastructure. Acting Council Chair Jyrki Koskela indicated that the CCC was looking into a glitch in the union system. 15 May 2008 *KingJarkko directs Jimbob, ruler of the Socialist Union, to a successful defence campaign on behalf of Patton, ruler of Tuatha, in a completely different scenario from the defence of Long Rifle, in his first duties as Grand Master of the Knights Templar. 17 May 2008 *Uralica begins withdrawing troops from Amerzica, allowing the Siege of Monterrey to be taken control of by troops from Project Earth, Long Rifle, and TeutonicOrder. *Session #24 of the Tribal Council - televised. Back from CCC Headquarters, KingJarkko explains the current situations regarding The Knights of Christ and the Norden Verein controversy to his people. The Emergency Measures Act passes with a near-unanimous vote (there were three abstentions). The Council also ratifies the CCC's "Bayonet Act." 18 May 2008 *The Siege of Monterrey officially ended, with the city in ruins. 19 May 2008 *Council size increased from 42 to 56. 20 May 2008 *KingJarkko's Birthday. Statutory Holiday. *Sheldomar Bolak, Chancellor Emeritus of the CCC, arrives in Kirov to continue his tour of the CCC. Stops include the Kirov Orpheum for a matinee concert of the Uralican Symphony Orchestra, the Council Chambers in Syktyvkar, and finally, at 9PM, the Ukhta Commerce Building, which is renamed the Sheldomar Bolak building in honour of his great service as Chancellor of the CCC. *Uralica finishes withdrawal from the ruined nation of Amerzica. Fellow CCC nation La Fleur ordered in to "finish the job" 22 May 2008 *Amerzica pronounced destroyed (ZI) at 12:03 AM Central. Final missile fired by La Fleur under orders from KingJarkko. *Session #26 of the Tribal Council - KingJarkko awards the first Kunnianmitali given to a foreigner, to l1jake1, ruler of La Fleur. Petitions and thank-yous presented to the Council. 24 May 2008 *Session #27 of the Tribal Council - Russians given 4 seats on the Council and a Tribal Board, bringing the total Council size up to 60. New Russian representative Ovdey Shlomov (formerly a member of the Udmurt tribe) blasts Crossfire alliance for rudeness to CCC representatives during negotiations concerning a rogue attack on 23 May 2008. 25 May 2008 *Council size further increased when official census reads 10 000, from 60 to 75. KingJarkko diverts money into a renovation fund for the Council Chambers for when it is needed. 27 May 2008 *talin pronounced destroyed (ZI) at 12:03 AM Central, ending the war. Final shots again fired by La Fleur. After 17 days of fighting, A Tale Of Two Ghosts finally ends. *Session #29 of the Tribal Council votes to accept Crossfire's apology - 55 for, 4 against, 1 abstention. 29 May 2008 *Session #30 of the Tribal Council - plans announced to construct the University of Uralica in Syktyvkar. 30 May 2008 *First Issue of the Uralican Daily News June 2008 1 June 2008 *KingJarkko and KeyStroke have to fight off server problems to aid Ded Bob after an unprovoked and completely unsanctioned attack by an SPAAA member. Both CCC and SPAAA move to condemn the attack immediately. 1-4 June 2008 *The Great System Glitch affects all intra- and inter-alliance communications on PlanetBob. Uralica is not completely immune, having full access to CCC Headquarters but not being able to send private messages. 2 June 2008 *The construction of Ukhta Industrial Park is completed. This set of facilities will make the cost of building the infrastructure go down. 3 June 2008 *Uralikan Yliopisto (Eng. "University of Uralica") built in Syktyvkar. 4 June 2008 *The beginning of the First Grand Influx. 500 Hungarians move into Uralica from (mainly) Hungary, meaning that the Council increases in size from 60 to 64 as the "Hungarian Clause" in the Tribal Constitution comes into effect. *Session #33 of the Tribal Council. 5 June 2008 *Uralikan Yliopisto expands its main campus and adds satellite campuses in Kirov, Kotlas, and Ukhta. *Solikamsk Industrial Park completed. 7 June 2008 *Ezhva Industrial Park completed just north of Syktyvkar. *Session #34 of the Tribal Council. Uralica's sudden growth spurt facilitates the addition of two Council members per tribe, expanding it from 64 members to 96. 11 June 2008 *KingJarkko recalled to CCC Headquarters in the wake of numerous rogue attacks against the alliance - a ZI Order is levied against Luxembro, who was an incomplete from MOON and attacked Baruch of the CCC. *Session #35 of the Tribal Council - an emergency session called by KingJarkko by phone from CCC Headquarters. A unanimous vote of 97 in favour gives the go-ahead to send aid from Uralica to Baruch. *KingJarkko orders 3 CCC nations into battle in defence of Baruch. One of these, Hintonia, responds immediately and does devastating damage to Luxembro, in tandem with a retaliation strike from Baruch. 12 June 2008 *Kotlas Industrial Park finished. 13 June 2008 *unheralded generosity from The Holy Empire of Rekh allows Uralica to use K$1.5M extra to build the nation, to the end that Uralica is able to build a fifth (and final) major industrial park at Kirovo-Chepetsk. *Council size increased from 96 to 112. 16 June 2008 *Session #37 of the Tribal Council - The Syktyvkar Proclamation. 18 June 2008 *Council size increased from 112 to 128. 22 June 2008 *Syktyvkar Stadion finished. *Council size increased from 128 to 144. 28 June 2008 *Session #43 of the Tribal Council - numerous issues discussed. *In the face of numerous treaty cancellations, Uralica declares overwhelming support for the New Polar Order. Some pundits call this event the "Second Syktyvkar Proclamation" although KingJarkko prefers it not to be. *Gag order placed on The Uralican Daily News. No issues of this are allowed to be published outside of Uralica, and no further news is allowed to be published on the website until further notice. July 2008 6 July 2008 *Uralica annexes Perm' *Kirov Stadion completed. 7 July 2008 *KingRich awarded the Kunnianmitali. *Gag order on The Uralican Daily News lifted. *Amkar Stadion completed. 8 July 2008 *Council expands to 160 members. *Several Tribal teams within the Uralikan Jalkapalloliiga (pretty much exclusively within the Kakkonen) are declared "homeless until March" by the Uralikan Palloliitto, so as to prevent confusion induced by constant movement: **Udmurt FK **Mari FK **Nenets FK **Karjalainen JK **Khanty-Mansi FK **Liv JK **Russki FK **Sapmi FK **Samoyed FK **Mordvin FK *KingJarkko elected CCC Minister of Defence, replacing The Kaiser. 17 July 2008 *Uralica annexes Pechora. *Council expands to 176 members.